


Her Hand

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diplomacy, Gen, Handmaidens, Manipulation, Negotiations, mcu - Freeform, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Hela has offered her hand to Thanos





	Her Hand

An electrifying neon blue glow lit up under Leah of Hel’s feet as she made her way down the hall. She reached the bolted steel double doors and faced the two guards that blocked her path They towered over her, muscular and menacing. One of them glared down at her with an raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing here girl?” His booming voice would have sent a shiver of fear down another’s spine but Leah stood her ground. Her cool deep green eyes gazed up at him.

“My name is Leah. Leah of Hel, handmaiden to Hela of Niflheim. I am here to speak to Lord Thanos on her behalf.”

The two guards exchanged suspicious glances. They turned towards Leah with a scowl.

“Does Lord Thanos expect your presence?” The second guard asked.

“Aye sir,” she cooly answered. 

The first guard raised his hand to the communicator embedded ins his ear. He muttered something under his breath. He nodded and looked back at Leah.

“Very well. You may enter. Search her,” he ordered the other guard. 

The second guard stepped towards Leah. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her arms to move wingspan out.

“I do not have any weapons on me. I am a handmaiden, not a warrior. And a child. Do you honestly believe me to be dangerous?” she objected. 

The guard did not answer her. She remained still as the long sleeves of her dress were prodded at. No weapons fell. The guard suspiciously eyed the two bones that crossed at the top of her head and gave them a tap. They were a hairpiece and nothing more. Not even attempting to hide his disappointment he gave the signal to open the door. A neon blue light flashed. The bolts swung upwards and with a click, the doors parted. 

Thanos sat on a golden throne. His eyes narrowed as he watched Leah approach him. She stopped and bent her head. She clutched the sides of her skirt and she moved into an elegant curtsey that left her inches off of the floor. 

“Lord Thanos,” she greeted him.

“Rise,” he commanded.

Leah rose to her feet. She kept her head lowered and crossed her arms behind her back.

“A child? I was under the impression that Hela would be meeting me herself,” Thanos wondered out loud.

“My Lady is a very busy woman,” Leah explained. 

“So I understand.”

Thanos folded his hands together over his knees and leaned towards Leah.

“So tell me girl—“

“My Lord Thanos if you could be so kind, call me Leah,” she politely yet sternly interrupted him.

A look of surprise flashed in Thanos’ eyes before addressing her again.

“My apologies Leah. Anyone who works for Hela whether warrior, advisor, or servant is deserving of my respect.”

Leah shot him a quizzical look with a purse of her lips. 

“What a noble gesture. You would do _anything_ to win My Mistress’ favor wouldn’t you?” She flatly pointed out.

Thanos’ eyes narrowed at her remark. He cupped his chin with his hand with a tilt of his head. 

“And who wouldn’t? Your mistress is a desirable—-“

“Choose your words carefully when you talk about your attraction to My Mistress. I am her handmaiden, her confidant, but I am also a child,” Leah said. 

_”Ally,”_ Thanos drew out the word. His hands rested once more on his knees. “And so. As I was about to say. What is her decision on my proposal?”

“She has given it thought,” Leah answered.

“And?” Thanos’ voice had a hint of eagerness to it.

“She will provide ten thousand undead soldiers for your campaign against Midgard in return for your word that Her Realms will remain untouched.”

“And what of her hand?” Thanos asked. 

“She has agreed to offer it.”

Thanos’ hands clenched the arms of the throne. He broke out into a grin and sat forward on the edge of his seat.

“What excellent news! I must make preparations at once for—-“

“She sent _me._ ”

Leah raised her head. A smirk stretched across her face, puffing her up high cheekbones that gave her a skeletal appearance. She chuckled and for the first time, looked at Thanos straight in the eyes. 

“It is true that I am Hela’s handmaiden. Her most loyal servant But I am also her _hand._ Her flesh made flesh anew.”

Thanos’ hand smacked down on the throne’s arm.

“I meant in _marriage_ you foolish child! Do you think this negotiation is a _game?_ ” Thanos angrily exclaimed.

“I play no games. Nothing I do is of my own will. I am Hela’s handmaiden. Her hand. I am subject to whatever she commands me to do and she sent me here to tell you that she will not marry you,” Leah stoically responded, although the underlying mischief threatened to break through. 

“How **dare** you!” Thanos spat.

“Don’t blame me. I am only the messenger,” Leah said.

“If she thinks this is a way to test me—“

“My Mistress does not toy with those she considers not worth her time. I think I have made her intentions quite clear. And with that, I shall take my leave. Good day Thanos,” Leah curtseyed. 

With her shoulders rolled back and head held high, she turned. She drowned out the sound of Thanos’ infuriated shouts and headed to the doors. She grinned again. Her mistress would be very pleased indeed.


End file.
